


i got a love that keeps me waiting

by anthean



Series: all at a rush [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Eli honey you played yourself, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno, they're in love they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/pseuds/anthean
Summary: The Chiss refractory period lasts six hours, and if Thrawn isn't coming, then neither is Eli.--it's smut, fam. Takes place in the same universe as "all at a rush", but stands alone.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: all at a rush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851631
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	i got a love that keeps me waiting

Eli stepped off the turbolift and strode down the corridor with long steps, nodding curtly at the Communications officer heading the other way. She eyed the pile of datapads clutched to his chest, took in the studiedly busy expression on his face, and shot him a quick grimace of understanding.

_ Alpha shift doesn’t start for another 40 minutes, _ that look said,  _ and Thrawn already has him run off his feet. Poor bastard. _

Perfect.

He stopped at the entrance to Thrawn’s quarters and juggled the datapads between his hands for a moment before he managed to swipe his palm against the door panel.

The doors opened and he stepped through. The outer office was empty, but the door to Thrawn’s private quarters was open, and Eli could hear the faint rustling of Thrawn getting ready for the day.

“It’s just me,” he called, dumping the datapads on the desk.

He turned, and Thrawn was standing in the door.

Eli took a moment to—well, leer, if he was honest with himself: to drag his gaze over the muscles of Thrawn’s shoulders and arms, defined and powerful beneath his thin undershirt; to admire the way his hair, not yet brushed back for the day, flopped forward into his face; to smile at his bare feet.

“Good morning,” he said, the smile growing, and walked forward. Thrawn fell back until they were fully within the bedroom and the door had swished closed behind them, then stopped and let Eli walk into his chest. His arms came up to rest lightly on Eli’s waist, and Eli leaned up for the first kiss of the day, the first since they had parted eight hours before. Possibly his favorite kiss.

He tilted his head and opened his mouth and went for it right away, kissed Thrawn long and dirty and wet. He was panting a little when the kiss broke, his body singing with arousal.

“Did you want something, Lieutenant Commander?” Thrawn asked. He was smiling too, Eli could tell, the little muscles around his eyes giving him away.

“Nope,” Eli said, and leaned in to bite Thrawn’s collarbone, his hands already tugging Thrawn’s shirt out of his trousers.

Thrawn’s cock was mostly hard when Eli finally got it out, the slits at the base leaking milky fluid and the narrow tip flushed purple. He stroked it to full hardness, savoring the weight and heat of it against his hand, and Thrawn leaned against him heavily, his face tucked into Eli’s neck. Eli nipped his ear, then nuzzled against him until Thrawn took the hint and lifted his head for a kiss.

Eli changed his mind:  _ this _ was his favorite kiss, the kind where Thrawn leaned into him helplessly, where little gasps and groans escaped his mouth and his hips twitched into Eli’s hand. He pulled back and dropped kisses across Thrawn’s face, his neck, smiling when Thrawn made a faint huff of annoyance. The inside of Thrawn’s mouth had begun to flush black, he noticed with satisfaction, a sure sign of almost unbearable arousal. It had startled him the first time, but now he loved it.

“How do you want it?” he breathed into Thrawn’s ear. “Like this?” He loved getting Thrawn off this way, kissing and touching as Thrawn thrust into his hand, faces close.

“No,” Thrawn said. He brushed his mouth over Eli’s neck, careful not to leave a mark. “Kneel.”

Also an excellent option.

He dropped to his knees and pulled Thrawn closer. Thrawn came easily, one hand guiding his cock to Eli’s eager mouth and the other resting in Eli’s hair, holding him steady. Eli flicked his tongue out, laving the tip, then leaned in and took it fully into his mouth.

Thrawn gasped and tightened his fingers in Eli’s hair, and a fresh spurt of liquid issued from the lubricating slits. The taste was strong and oddly oily, unpleasant at first but now just a familiar part of fucking Thrawn. He took Thrawn’s cock deeper and spread the liquid with his tongue, getting everything hot and wet and wringing a moan from Thrawn’s throat. Thrawn shifted his other hand to Eli’s hair and held on, careful, even half mindless with sex, to be gentle.

Sweet of him, but Eli wasn’t in the mood: he leaned in and took Thrawn to the root, mouth stretching around the wide base of Thrawn’s cock, pre-ejaculate smearing across his lips and face. Thrawn groaned and thrust his hips forward as his hands clenched in Eli’s hair, pulling hard enough that tears sprung to Eli’s eyes and his breath hissed sharply through his nose. He whimpered and Thrawn groaned again.

Gods, sucking Thrawn off always got him so hot: his body was humming and sparking from only Thrawn’s hands in his hair, the taste of Thrawn’s cock in his mouth. He pulled back and scrabbled at his uniform, finally getting his belt undone and trousers open and pressing the heel of his hand against his own cock. He was painfully hard and leaking enough to soak through his underwear; the pressure of his own hand was barely enough to satisfy him. It would do until he was finished with Thrawn.

He returned his attention to Thrawn’s cock, kissing along its length and enjoying the way Thrawn’s muscles jumped. Thrawn was close now, Eli could tell: there was a ridge along the underside of Thrawn’s cock that became more prominent as he neared orgasm, and he could feel it swelling under his hand. He stroked it with two fingers, one on each side to make a channel the way made Thrawn go cross-eyed, and licked and sucked at Thrawn’s cock, driving Thrawn higher and higher until he gave a choked-off yell and thick ejaculate flooded Eli’s mouth.

Eli rested his head against Thrawn’s hip while Thrawn got his breathing back under control, enjoying the warmth of Thrawn’s body, his hands twining through Eli’s hair. He sat back when Thrawn released him, his own arousal flooding back now that he was no longer focused on getting Thrawn off.

He looked up, and a little gasp escaped him as he met Thrawn’s eyes. Thrawn post-orgasm was absolutely fucking gorgeous: the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing slowed, the blackness staining the corners of his kiss-bitten mouth, the way he pinned Eli with a glowing stare that said  _ you have no idea what I’m about to do to you. _

Eli sucked in a breath of air and keened a little as he exhaled, collapsing back on one elbow and fumbling his tunic open with his other hand. He grabbed his cock, hot through his underwear, and kneaded it, staring up at Thrawn. He knew he looked good like this, knew Thrawn liked to see him panting for it. He stretched a little and lifted his head, baring his throat, and saw Thrawn’s eyes flare with heat.

Anticipation sang down his nerves. Would Thrawn return the favor, sucking Eli’s cock until he thrashed and yelled? Or would he use his hands so that he could kiss Eli through his orgasm, mouth needy and demanding? They probably didn’t have time to fuck for real, but sometimes Thrawn liked Eli to get off between his thighs, pressing Thrawn into the bed and biting at his shoulders.

Instead, Thrawn tucked his cock back into his trousers and did them up, turned, and walked into the ‘fresher.

_ What? _

Eli sat frozen on the floor, his mouth hanging open and his cock throbbing under his hand, then flailed to his feet and followed.

Thrawn was standing in front of the mirror, just finishing re-tucking his undershirt. As Eli watched, dumbfounded, he took a little of the wax he used on his hair and slicked it back, then caught Eli’s eye in the mirror and smiled faintly.

“Patience, Eli,” he said. “Please use the ‘fresher to compose yourself.”

He brushed a chaste kiss over the corner of Eli’s mouth--and that, that right there was Eli’s least-favorite kiss, he couldn’t believe this--and walked back into the bedroom.

Eli stared at himself in the mirror, absently putting his uniform back together and trying to quell his aching erection by willpower alone.  _ Patience, Eli. _ Thrawn had already come, and the long Chiss refractory period meant that he wouldn’t be coming again for six hours or so. And that meant--

Oh,  _ fuck him. _

Eli splashed water on his face, careful not to get any on his uniform, and walked back out into the office. Thrawn stood by his desk, boots shiny, uniform perfect, face blank, studying one of the datapads that Eli had discarded there. As Eli watched, he lifted a hand and pressed a few keys with precise, elegant, fingers.

Eli was suddenly overwhelmed with the image of those elegant fingers twisting inside him, curling around his cock, making him scream. Heat raced through him and he blushed furiously.

Thrawn looked up and gave him a long, hot, stare, and a look of satisfaction settled around his mouth.

Infrared vision.  _ Fuck him again. _

No chance of Thrawn changing his mind and bending him over the desk, alas. Thrawn was already turning his attention back to the datapads.

\--

It was possibly the longest shift of Eli’s life.

He’d always been good at compartmentalizing, and that was probably the only thing stopping him from ducking into a supply closet and jerking off whenever Thrawn spoke to him.

Or looked at him. Or existed in Eli’s general proximity.

It was fortunate that the shift was an uneventful one, with only minor problems for him to solve, because Eli spent it with about thirty percent of his brain focused on his job. The other seventy percent was imagining Thrawn ducking into the supply closet with him and bringing him off with steady hands, or summoning him to his office and fingering him until he cried, or shoving him to his knees on the bridge and fucking him in front of the entire crew.

He dropped his head to his desk and groaned, feeling his cock begin to harden for the umpteenth time today, and tried weakly to wrench his thoughts back to the reports he was supposed to be writing. Only twenty minutes left of his shift, and then he could march down to Thrawn’s office and tell him exactly what a bastard he was.

_ After _ he’d gotten his brains screwed out.

His comm chimed, and he lifted his head.

Thrawn.

He smacked his hand on the comm to answer the call, and the holo-image of Thrawn bloomed in the air. Thrawn sat at his desk, face blank.

It had been eight hours. Thrawn would have been able to come again for two hours now, which meant that he was probably not quite as desperate as Eli, but still wound tight.

“Lieutenant Commander Vanto,” Thrawn said, and yeah, Eli could hear the tension in his voice. “My office, please.”

He imagined Thrawn’s cock beginning to harden in anticipation of Eli’s arrival, pushing hotly against the stiff fabric of Thrawn’s uniform. Thrawn’s hands were steepled on the desk before him: was he thinking about touching himself? Or touching Eli, making him writhe and moan?

Eli could be at Thrawn’s quarters in seven minutes, could have those hands on him in eight. He opened his mouth to reply.

“Actually, sir, I was just about to hit the gym. Could it wait an hour?”

Thrawn’s eyes actually widened, and Eli felt a surge of satisfaction that had nothing to do with sex: it was so rare that he managed to surprise Thrawn.

Thrawn composed himself instantly. “Of course. In an hour, then.” His image disappeared as he closed the connection.

Eli sat for a moment, laughing to himself, then remembered the sex he could be having and dropped his head back to the desk with a  _ thunk _ .

Now he had to spend at least an hour in the gym. His pride demanded it.

His body demanded that he run to Thrawn’s quarters and throw himself at him, but he quelled the impulse sternly. He’d waited eight hours; he could wait one more.

He changed into his loosest workout clothes--he had half an erection and didn’t anticipate it going away anytime soon--packed his uniform into his bag, and headed ten levels down to the aft gymnasium.

It was mostly empty when he arrived, just a few crewmembers using the treadmills and the sparring mats. He considered the climbing wall on the far side, but decided against it: he didn’t have the attention span for bouldering problems right now, and he’d just get frustrated. Better just to grab a treadmill and run mindlessly for a while.

He managed half an hour before he gave up, shut the treadmill off, and went to the locker room to change. The temptation to just throw his uniform on and go was strong, but Thrawn was unexpectedly finicky about personal cleanliness, and while Eli would have enthusiastically fucked a still-sweaty Thrawn, he knew that Thrawn himself would really prefer that Eli wash.

The shower was torture. His body was loose and limber from the workout, his muscles primed and his veins singing with endorphins and adrenaline, and his cock woke up as soon as the hot water hit him. He grit his teeth, turned the water to cold, and washed as fast as he could.

Three minutes later he was dressed and heading back up to Thrawn’s quarters, dodging through the corridors, fidgeting in the turbolift and bursting out as soon as it stopped, until finally he was again smacking his hand on the entrance panel and almost running inside.

Thrawn was just rising from the desk as Eli entered. Eli dropped his bag somewhere behind him and met Thrawn in the middle of the room.

He didn’t wait, just grabbed Thrawn by the back of the head and yanked him down into a hard, demanding, kiss, lips and tongue and teeth clashing desperately. No time to mess around with fondling and groping: he shoved his hands between their bodies and started struggling with Thrawn’s belt, desperate for skin. Thrawn apparently had the same idea: he got Eli’s jacket open and his hands under Eli’s undershirt in record time, finally,  _ finally _ touching him.

Eli moaned, then kissed Thrawn deeper, burying the moan in his mouth. Thrawn pinched his nipple and bit his lip  _ hard _ and that was almost it, Eli almost came right then.

He dragged himself back with the last shreds of his self-control. Then he realized that he’d stopped kissing Thrawn, which was unacceptable; he rectified the situation and was rewarded with a low groan that vibrated in Thrawn’s chest.

“Get your  _ fucking _ clothes off, you asshole, I need you to fuck me,” he choked out after a hot, gasping, few minutes. Eli’s jacket was hanging by one arm, his undershirt pushed up and his trousers half undone, but he’d barely managed to get Thrawn’s belt off.

Well, Thrawn had been very distracting.

“Of course,” Thrawn said, like he couldn’t have been fucking Eli  _ nine hours ago _ if he hadn’t decided to get clever. He stepped back and made quick work of his uniform; usually Eli liked to help him with this part, by which he meant get in Thrawn’s way until his control broke and he nailed Eli to the bed--wall, floor, whatever--with his cock, but that could be a slow process and Eli just wanted them to be  _ naked. _

He took a step towards the bedroom once they’d finally gotten their uniforms out of the way, but Thrawn crowded him back until his ass hit the desk, then pushed him onto his back and leaned over to kiss him. Eli’s legs came up to wrap around his waist and he dragged their cocks together, a slow wet slide.

Thrawn had one hand on Eli’s thigh, the other cupping his face, and he kissed Eli with single-minded intensity. Eli could barely keep up; he kissed back, dug his fingers into the meat of Thrawn’s shoulders and held on for dear life.

“I did not appreciate being made to wait,” Thrawn finally murmured. He had released Eli’s mouth and was now scattering kisses across Eli’s jaw and throat.

Eli got a hand around Thrawn’s cock; Thrawn shuddered and hid his face in Eli’s neck, panting.

“Think real carefully about who you’re saying that to, sir,” Eli said, but he couldn’t muster any real annoyance, not with Thrawn shaking in his arms, Thrawn’s weight holding him down. He kissed Thrawn’s temple, then closed his eyes and buried his nose in Thrawn’s hair as he rocked them together.

The pressure of Thrawn’s body eased momentarily as he reached for something across the desk, then returned; Eli kept his eyes closed, lost in sensation, in the delicious glowing heat centering in his cock and spreading out along his limbs. Thrawn’s hand snaked between their bodies, wet and slick with lube, giving Eli’s cock a few long strokes before moving behind to massage his entrance.

An embarrassingly broken moan tore its way out of Eli’s mouth, uncontrolled, and his legs convulsed, his heels digging into Thrawn’s back. He pushed his hips upward into Thrawn’s hand, shamelessly begging for more with his whole body.

Thrawn gave it to him: his finger entered easily, Eli’s body taking it without resistance. Gods, gods, it was never this easy, but he was loose and hot and eager, every part of him desperate to get fucked, and he took two fingers, then three, like it was what his body was made to do, until Thrawn was lining up his cock and pushing inside.

Thrawn paused, like he thought Eli needed a moment to adjust, but Eli was  _ there, _ he was ready, he’d been waiting for nine hours and a thousand years and Thrawn couldn’t fuck him fast enough.

“C’mon,” he managed, “I’m good, just, please, please--” and his voice trailed off into a moan as Thrawn began to move.

Thrawn’s eyes were bright, piercing, and he stared down at Eli as though seeing him for the first time. It bordered on too intense; Eli rolled his head away, covered his eyes with his forearm. But that meant he couldn’t see Thrawn, and that was worse.

He reached above his head and groped for the far edge of the desk, finally grabbing it with both hands and using the leverage to push himself down as Thrawn thrust forward, and the change in angle sent sparks arcing along his spine.

He was close, he was so close, he could let go and give himself over and in a few more thrusts he’d be screaming as he came. He’d been waiting  _ so long. _

But now that the moment was upon him Eli hardly wanted it, wanted instead to stay here, with his muscles trembling and his cock aching and quiet gasps pushing their way out of his throat with every thrust. He was overwhelmed with sensation, the deep rich stretch of Thrawn inside him blurring together with the teasing rub of Thrawn’s stomach against his cock until he couldn’t tell which pleasure was which, could only fall back against the onslaught and let himself drown. 

The slick noises their bodies made together, the sharp smell of human sweat and the fainter oily scent of Chiss pre-ejaculate, the little begging moans that he didn’t seem to be able to stop and Thrawn’s answering grunts of pleasure, the way Thrawn’s fingers tightened on his hips and held him in place--it all spiraled together into a bright haze of lust, until all he could think was  _ yes, yes, yes. _

He opened his eyes--when had he closed them?--and met Thrawn’s gaze, blank and glazed with lust. Thrawn’s mouth was open slightly as he panted with effort, the inside flushed deep inky black, and sweat beaded at his hairline and ran in thin streams down his chest.

Eli reached up, brushed Thrawn’s hair from his face with a shaking hand, and Thrawn’s eyes snapped back into focus. He stared down at Eli for a moment, then gave the smallest of nods.

Eli came, back arching off the desk and legs clenching and shuddering, keening as his orgasm washed through him and left him weak and twitching, nerves overloaded. Thrawn was coming too, he was distantly aware, had sucked in a final astonished gasp and buried his cock to the hilt as he emptied himself into Eli.

Thrawn leaned forward, pushing Eli back down on the desk, and Eli went, letting Thrawn collapse atop him. He wound his arms around Thrawn’s neck and held on.

After a moment, Thrawn straightened up again, pulling Eli up against his chest. Eli tucked his face into the crook of Thrawn’s neck and let his arms slip down to rest loosely at Thrawn’s waist. Thrawn stroked up Eli’s back and neck, twined his hands gently into Eli’s hair, found the places where it had become tangled and carefully smoothed them.

“I love you,” Eli said. His voice was rough; he cleared his throat. Thrawn’s arms tightened around him. “I love you.”

They didn’t say it often, but sometimes Eli needed to. And sometimes Thrawn needed to hear it.

He lifted his head and found Thrawn’s mouth, kissed him deep and slow.

An exploratory kiss, finding all the familiar sensations of Thrawn’s mouth on his, Thrawn’s body in his arms, and rediscovering them, making them anew.

That was it: his favorite kiss.

Thrawn kissed him back, and they stayed like that for a while.

Finally Eli pulled away with a sigh, brushed his lips over Thrawn’s cheekbone and the corner of his jaw.

“Never do that again,” he said, close in Thrawn’s ear, and punctuated it with a bite.

Thrawn just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> _and then they Lysol'd the desk_
> 
> title courtesy The Black Keys, "Lonely Boy"


End file.
